That Time Lance Was Chained To The Tree
by thewhiteleovaldez
Summary: A Klance. Somewhat PWP (Porn Without Plot). Top Keith. And honestly, the title is self-explanatory.


**'Sup, homos. Here's a Klance. It's my first smut so don't bloody judge me. xoxo**

* * *

 **That Time Lance Was Chained To A Tree**

 _By:_ thewhiteleovaldez

 ** _WARNINGS:_** smut, gay smut, kind of OOC, kind of PWP (Porn Without Plot) Bondage. Definitely Bondage.

* * *

"Now can you come unchain me?" I called to my helmet, which was on the ground. Keith's voice came through.

"Uh, what's that? I can't-I can't hear you. Connection's bad." I scowled. He was doing that on purpose. He could hear me perfectly well.

"We're coming to get you, Lance," I heard Shiro say.

"No, Shiro, I got it," Keith said quickly. There was a pause.

"Okay. We'll meet you back at the castle."

* * *

So I waited. I was impatient. I've always been impatient, but at this point I was very important. Uh...I mean impatient. But that too. See, Keith and I were in a relationship. Our rivalry had seemed to escalate once we had become a couple, but it was just a front. Behind closed doors there was quite a bit of hugs and talking and yes, kissing. I liked kissing Keith. He was honestly kinda shy when it came down to starting things, but once the ball got rolling there was no stopping the guy.

Finally (finally) the Red Lion showed up, and Keith disembarked. He walked towards me with a smirk.

"You just had to take your time, didn't you?" I said, wriggling impatiently. "Unchain me now?"

Keith crouched down next to me and took off his helmet. "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" I frowned. "No, I'm not hurt, just bored from lying here alone all this time."

"So it doesn't hurt to be chained up to this tree?" Keith reached out and tapped the tree.

I scowled, suspicious. "No. Why?"

Keith didn't answer. Instead, he kissed me. I grunted in surprise.

"Keith, what-" I started to say when I had a chance, but he pushed our mouths back together and my words were drowned against his tongue. After a while, I gave up trying to talk and kissed him back for all I was worth-which, let's face it, is quite a lot. Finally, with a moan, Keith pulled away and stared into my eyes, our foreheads pressed together.

"Keith," I whispered. "What on earth are you doing?"

Keith chuckled softly. "We're not on earth."

I blushed a little. "Okay, then what on this asteroid are you doing?"

Keith's hands drifted to my waist and gripped my hips. His voice lowered. "On this asteroid…" he moved so that his lips were right up against my ear. "I'm fucking you," Keith whispered. My eyes widened. Keith moved back to look at my face, "Is that okay?" he asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Keith, you can fuck me all you want," I said, a wicked smirk crossing my lips. "After all, it's hard to resist all this." I tried gesturing to myself, but my bound hands were, well, bound.

Keith rolled his eyes and kissed me again, this time roughly. I moaned, and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Keith reciprocated by pushing his hands up my body, running them over my stomach and up my ribs…

"Ah!" I broke away and moaned out loud as his fingers found my already hard nipples, pulling and twisting through the suit.

Keith was panting, and as he moved forward to mouth my neck I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Hurry up, dammit," I managed to get out. Keith didn't move, he just kept up the slow movements of his mouth on my neck and his fingers playing with my nipples.

"I doubt that suit's very comfortable right about now," I muttered into his ear. "I know mine isn't." This was true. My own erection was making itself a nuisance.

Keith's only response was to pinch, and I gasped, my body involuntarily arching into his touch. In retaliation, I snatched at his ear with my teeth and managed to get a solid grip. Keith groaned.

"Let go."

I did not.

"Oh, so you don't want this?" His hand moved faster than I'd expected, moving down my body to palm my hard cock through my suit. I hissed and released him, throwing my head back as my hips thrust against his touch.

"So eager." Keith's voice was an intoxicant. I craved it. I wanted more. So I ground against his flattened hand, biting my bottom lip and screwing my eyes tightly shut while I moaned. With his other hand, he reached to undo my suit. I let him.

As soon as my chest was exposed he left off letting me grind against him, and my eyes snapped open as I groaned with need.

"Patience, Lance," Keith said, straddling me.

"I'm...not good at...ah...being patient," I managed, staring up at his gorgeous violet eyes as our erections brushed through the suits.

"You'll learn." And with that, Keith leaned over and his mouth closed over one of my nipples. I moaned out loud, throwing my head back again against the tree. I pulled at the ropes. I wanted to thread my fingers through his hair, drag his mouth harder against me. His tongue pressed against it, and I gasped. Then, quite unexpectedly, he bit me, and my entire body convulsed.

"Keith!" I cried out. "Oh, oh God…"

"Okay?" he whispered against my skin.

"Keep going, damn you," I groaned. So he bit me again. I clenched my teeth and let out a sound I wasn't even sure what it was anymore, I only knew that it felt so good and I wanted him in me now.

"Keith," I whispered. "Keith, Keith, oh…"

Keith moved a hand up. He pressed his fingers to my lips, and, realizing what he wanted, I opened my mouth and let them in. I swirled my tongue around his fingers, coating them in my own saliva while his mouth worked on the other nipple. There came a point when his teeth closed on me again, and I involuntarily bit his fingers. He took them out of my mouth and looked up at me.

"You ready, then?" I nodded. His eyes never left mine as he finished undoing the suit and taking me out of it, so that soon I lay on top of it, wearing nothing at all. My erection was so much more obvious, and I watched Keith apprehensively. He straddled me again, and put his fingers back in my mouth. I did what he wanted, and sucked on them again while soaking them. Then, still gazing intensely into my eyes, he moved his hand down to my entrance. The moment the first finger was in, all the English I knew flew out of my head and I cursed in Spanish. Keith stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

" _No dejar vi, tú hijo de puta,_ " I gasped.

Keith's eyes filled with amusement and he added another finger. I screamed.

"Keith, Keith, oh, Keith…"

"Did you seriously forget English?" Keith murmured, moving his fingers. I tried to glare at him, but only managed a lustful, longing look.

" _Quiero tú dentro yo, ya._ "

"I don't know what that means, but I'm going to assume it means that you want me."

I rolled my eyes and thrust my hips against his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," Keith chuckled. He removed his fingers, and I shuddered at the sudden emptiness. Keith slowly undid his own suit, and pressed up against me. When he went in, I threw my head back and screamed. Keith paused, then caught the look in my eyes and started moving. He fucked me hard, thrusting deep and pounding me into the ground. I pulled at the ropes, wanting nothing more than to clutch at Keith's shoulders and dig my fingernails into his skin. I wrapped my legs around his slim, beautiful waist and he bent down to cling to my neck with his teeth.

I moaned out a steady mantra of his name, interspersed with wordless screams and whimpers, begging for him to keep going, to go harder. Keith's eyes were tightly screwed shut, and when he let go of my neck he started swearing in Korean. I understood none of it, but I could guess.

I came first, ropes of sticky white spurting over us while my toes curled and I bit down hard on Keith's shoulder to keep from screaming. He followed a moment later. Exhausted, he rested his head on my shoulder, and for a moment, I was so very content.

"Uh, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you unchain me now?"

Keith started laughing, and willingly reached up to unchain me. When he did, I put my arms around him and held on tight.

"Let's get going," he said after a while.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

When we got back to the castle, all the other lions were docked. We hadn't spoken with the other paladins, mostly because their helmets were off. We knew that because they hadn't responded when we told them we were on our way back. Shiro met us outside the bay doors.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, Shiro?" Keith asked.

Shiro gave us a look. "Normally I don't care what people do, but don't do that again with your comm on."

It took us a minute.

"Oh, shit," Keith burst out. Blushing, he went to the nearest wall and slammed his forehead against it.

I'd been giggling. "Cool it, Keith, no hitting yourself." I may or may not have been blushing, too.

"Your comm was on, wasn't it?" Keith asked, his face still against the wall. "I turned mine off."

"Most likely," I shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

Shiro chuckled a little. "Well, you do realize that your comm wasn't just on and open to the rest of the team, but it was open to the castle, too?"

I burst out laughing, mostly to hide my embarrassment. "What did Allura do?"

Shiro shrugged. "She performed the Altean equivalent of a face-palm and muttered something about teenage boys and their hormones."

Keith slammed his head on the wall again and groaned. I went over.

"No, Keith. No hitting yourself."

Keith, very uncharacteristically, buried his face in my chest.

When we got to the bridge, Hunk refused to look at us, and greeted us with a bit of stuttering. Pidge looked at us, sure, but she blushed a lot and stuttered when she said hi to Keith and glared at me. Later, Coran cornered us and tried to give us a lecture on safety.

Keith and I exchanged a look.

"So now we need space condoms?" Keith dead-panned. I smirked. Coran went off in a huff and didn't speak to us all day.


End file.
